Addicted to You
by un-rustledjimmies
Summary: Just a short one-shot based entirely off of Avicii's video clip for his song "Addicted to You".


Hey hey. So this is just a one-shot I decided to write after I saw the video clip. I immediately related it to SQ and just about died. This entire fic is based DIRECTLY on the film clip for Addicted to you by Avicii. Honestly, not much is different but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor the rights to Addicted to You and its film clip. These were used for entirely creative purposes.

* * *

**Addicted to You**

I don't know just how it happened,

I let down my guard.

Swore I'd never fall in love again,

But I fell hard.

* * *

Regina couldn't keep the scowl from her face as a deep, chorus of drunken laughter filled the atmosphere. Gathering the glasses from the table onto her tray, she threw a menacing glare at the table where 3 greasy men sat, far drunker than anyone else within the shitty little pub she'd worked at for the last 2 weeks, and returned to the bar. A shiver shot across her back - the feeling of being watched – and she tossed a look over her left shoulder, catching the slimy man at the register staring eagerly at her and rolled her eyes.

_Men were pigs._

* * *

Guess I should have seen it coming,

Caught me by surprise.

I wasn't looking where I was going

I fell into your eyes.

* * *

The sound of the doors opening behind her drew the brunette's attention. Turning, she caught the emerald eyes of a tall blonde – clad in tight blue jeans, a red leather jacket and heeled, knee-high boots – and the two exchanged a small smile. She watched as the woman crossed to the creep behind the register, taking the shot he had poured her and tossed it back. That was it.

Reaching inside her apron, Regina felt around for the firearm she'd had pressed tightly against her abdomen the entire night. The sound of smashing glass sounded through the room, a result of Emma pitching the shot glass as hard as she could against the bar wall – ceasing the previously drunken stupor of the atmosphere.

* * *

You came into my crazy world

Like a cool and cleansing wave

Before I, I knew what hit me baby

You were flowing through my veins

* * *

Almost simultaneously, Regina and Emma drew their guns – the brunette stopping to check her safety while the blonde swung herself up onto the bar stool. Turning, Regina quickly strode around the room, gun poised menacingly, forcing the bar patrons to the ground. Emma pointed her pistol directly at the perve, who began hastily throwing money from his till into the brown bag Regina had placed onto the counter top. Once the register was empty, Emma was quick to snatch the bag and gather Regina from the other side of the room – where she'd been ensuring the cooperation of a few rowdy drunkards – and take off, both of the women smiling as they tore through the door and into the beaten yellow bug.

* * *

I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love

Like a powerful drug I cant get enough of.

Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue

Out of control, what can I do?

* * *

Regina reached up and pulled the pin from her hair – her dark locks falling to frame her face as Emma sped through the small, frozen streets. The two were enraptured in an almost continuous bout of laughter, only broken by the brunette when she leaned across to place a chaste kiss upon the blonde's cheek every-so-often. It was only the first of many plans complete, but they had pulled it off. Regina curled herself into Emma's side, settling in for the short drive to the next small town.

* * *

I'm addicted to you!

* * *

A few small town banks followed after that – easy jobs, really. After all, it's not every day two incredibly attractive women wander into a town in the middle of nowhere for no exact reason. No one suspected them, and so every job was completed flawlessly. The women were elated – having somehow made it through half the towns far quicker than they could of imagined, and were stopped at a surprisingly classy hotel somewhere near Maine's state line. Regina and Emma lay side-by-side, the blonde's pale hand tracing non-existent patterns over the brunettes skin. Mocha eyes bore into the deep green of Emma's for hours, their foreheads and noses pressed together – their limbs entangling gracefully.

It was then the women realized just how in love they were. Just how much they needed the other to survive.

* * *

Midnight blows in through the window,

Dances round the room…

Got me hypnotized,

I'm getting high on the perfume.

* * *

They walked hand in hand to the last job of their mission. The three-story building loomed forebodingly above them and the brunette could not fight the feeling of dread boiling in her stomach. Reaching the door, Emma dropped Regina's hand in order to pull the double-barrel shotgun from their characteristic brown bag and lift it into the air firing one warning shot. Regina momentarily braced herself, pulling her revolvers from their place tucked within the elastic of her pants, before storming in after her lover – guns poised threateningly before her.

They immediately fell into their roles, Emma acting as the instigator, while Regina intimidated the citizens into submission. Emma hounded towards the bank manager, flinging the bag in no particular direction and forcing the barrel of her gun hard into the chubby man's neck. The brunette allowed her self a small, amused smile at the blonde's theatrics before turning a hard glare down the barrels of her guns, daring the townsfolk to make a move.

Emma dragged the fat man over the table – a harder feat than she let off – and threw him in the direction of the main register. Once opened, Emma forced the man to the ground and caught the loving eyes of her woman. A smile immediately stretched the two, red-painted mouths as the blonde reached inside the drawer and threw a handful of money into the air.

In that moment – though fearful citizens surrounded them – it was only the two of them.

* * *

I couldn't live without you now,

Oh, I know I'd go insane,

I wouldn't last one night alone baby,

I couldn't stand the pain!

* * *

They were taking far too much time, the brunette knew as much – deep inside, but couldn't bring herself to care. She was far too enraptured in the blonde across from her. They stood on the bank counter, money filtered down around them – almost romantic if it weren't for the hoard of people whimpering excessively from the floor – a result of the handfuls they had let fly moments previous.

Emma's pale fingers caressed the skin at the nape of Regina's neck – pulling the long, dark braid from behind her until it lay delicately on Regina's shoulder. Regina's hands stroked the skin of Emma's cheeks reverently, her thumb running the length of a red bottom lip before pulling their lips together. The passion within the kiss ignited the room. The women could feel the eyes of the patrons as they were drawn from the ground to rest on the two of them. Fingers curled at the base of skulls and hands roamed until they were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of police sirens.

The flashing of lights pulled the two women hastily from their embrace. Regina dropped, gathering her gun from the desk and aiming it directly at the entrance. Emma dropped quickly from beside Regina and snatched the discarded bag from the ground. Stalking to the vault, Emma pulled the small, pipe-bomb from it place and planted it against the door. Setting it, Emma shot a reassuring smile to Regina who had watched the blonde's movements from her periphery.

A flood of relief shot through the brunette as Emma slowly made her way back to her place beside Regina. The movement of a woman to Regina's left drew her gaze, followed closely by her gun, as a loud bang resounded suddenly through the room. Confusion and immediate fear flooded Regina's system as she whirled to see Emma, catching only a flash of blonde curls before the woman crumpled to the marble floor.

* * *

I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love

Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of,

Lost in your eyes, drowning in blue

Out of control what can I do?

* * *

Emma's dead weight was cradled within Regina's lap, undisturbed as people ran hastily past them in an attempt to exit the building. The brunette could feel warmth staining her blouse and spreading across the skin beneath it.

It wasn't blood.

Emma was fine.

Regina's thumb stroked the few tears that lingered on pale cheeks – whether they were hers or the blonde's, neither knew – drawing the dark, emerald gaze of her lover. Emma poured as much reassurance into that gaze as she could, even as the sharp, burning sensation heightened until it covered her entire body.

The blonde tensed suddenly, a hard intake of breath, before exhaling and becoming entirely limp. Regina's mouth screamed silently in open anguish, watching as green eyes slid closed for the last time. The brunette tightened her hold upon the blonde and shook, willing with all her might that her eyes would meet those of Emma's once more, to no avail.

Regina tore her gaze from her dead lovers and locked onto the object still attached to the vault.

Someone was going to pay.

* * *

What can I do?

I'm addicted to you.

* * *

Their life had always come down to moments. Moments of love, moments of gain, moments of happiness. Like the moment Emma had dropped to her knee, in the hallway of the small high school in which they had first met. Or the moment Regina had squealed in answer and they had sped home, making love until the sun had long-since sunk below the horizon.

Moments of loss. Like the time Regina had miscarried. Or the time Emma had dropped to the ground, a bullet having pierced directly through her chest.

Regina emerged from the building, the brown bag clutched tightly to her side, to meet the gaze of a dozen men – armed to the teeth.

_Men were pigs._

A tense moment was shared before Regina tightened her grip, barely allowing the men to glance around at one another before sprinting towards them – the bag outstretched before her. If she had been witness, Regina was sure she would have laughed at the look of realization that crossed the men's face just before the device hidden within the depths of the brown handbag erupted.

Moments in time.

And yet, it ended with moments of sacrifice.

_I'm coming for you, babe._


End file.
